


The Oasis

by TaojatFanworks



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Awkward Dates, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, F/M, Fluffy Tomstar, I don't have a lot of romantic experience, Is Kellyco Platonic or Romantic?, Mewberty Form Star, Original Character(s), Please Forgive me, Please don't hate on my demon son, Season/Series 03, Star Goes Super Saiyan, dimension hopping shenanigans, the world may never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaojatFanworks/pseuds/TaojatFanworks
Summary: Shortly after the events of Stump Day, Star and Marco end up parting ways to go on seperate adventures with somebody they care about. In spite of this being an "off-day", the two teams end up facing tough challenges on other worlds.





	1. Chapter 1

Seven A.M. An alarm clock resting on Star’s bedrest opened up, and a perch holding a tiny bird extended out from the doorway. The bird inhaled before letting out an ear-splitting screech.  
Star’s eyes snapped open, and remembering why she bothered to set an alarm, she grinned and leapt out of bed. She twirled over to her dresser to pick out a clean, crisp, blue dress. After coordinating a decent outfit, she grabbed her wand off the dresser and skipped to the door.  
Marco, who was still drowsy from just waking up, nearly got toppled over by Star as she brushed past him in the hallway leading to their breakfast.  
“Woagh!” Marco yelped as he braced himself on the stone wall.  
“Sorry, Marco!” Star chirped, already dashing away.  
“What’s got you so...awake?” Marco wondered aloud, but Star was already out of earshot. He sighed.  
Once everyone was seated at the breakfast table, everyone was around to notice Star’s unusual alertness. The only person who didn’t seem to pick up on it was Glossaryck, who was in a high-chair being fed creamed corn by a reluctant royal servant.  
“Have some sort of exciting plans for the day, Star?” Queen Moon asked as she delicately cut up a corn muffin with a knife and fork.  
“Oh, mnot muchf,” Star replied with a smug expression, muffin crumbs spilling from her mouth before swallowing. “Just gonna spend the day with Tom.” Marco, who was sipping on a glass of milk, paused mid-sip to shoot a glance at Star, eyebrow raised.  
King River stifled a belch. “You spend plenty of days with Tom without being this happy to be up almost before the Sun.”  
“I have a fun date idea planned out.”  
“My daughter? With a plan? Haha!” The King bellowed.  
A blob of creamed corn splattered onto his face from across the table. “Globgore!” Glossaryck barked. Star giggled as her father wiped off his face with his sleeve.  
“You never told me about this ‘fun date idea’,” said Marco. “Do I need to get ready for something crazy? I can get a fireproof vest—”  
“Marco,” Star said.  
“What?”  
“I don’t think you should come with us.”  
Marco looked hurt, but took a moment to think of a response. “Isn’t it part of my duty as your Squire to tag along and make sure you’re okay?”  
“I guess, but...after what happened between you and Tom at the Stump Day Party...I don’t want things to get awkward.”  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Marco said as he sullenly poked his breakfast with a fork.  
“Besides, I can take care of myself. Think of this as...an off-day from Squire-ly duties.”  
“Okay,” Marco said. A heavy pause settled onto the dining table.  
“This cooking is really quite remarkable, isn’t it, Dear?!” the King exclaimed, nudging the Queen with his elbow.  
Another ball of creamed corn struck him. “Globgore!”

*~*~*

Marco stared himself down in the bathroom mirror as he brushed his teeth. What was he supposed to do with an “off-day?”  
He retreated to his room and sat on his bed, practically ignoring the lazer puppies that were delighted to see him. He propped his head up with his arms and tapped a finger on his chin in thought. His gaze wandered around the room until it landed on a short, wide box wrapped in wrapping paper decorated with little stumps.  
Marco’s expression lightened. He must’ve forgotten a Stump Day present. After walking over to the box, he lifted up its tag. “Our Condolences for your Near-Death Experience. From: The Butterfly Family.” The penmanship wasn’t Star’s, so for all he knew, a servant could have signed it, but the gesture was kind nonetheless.  
He tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a box advertising the mirror packed inside. It was a communication mirror, like the one in Star’s room, but from the box alone he could tell it was smaller than hers. It was rectangular with a maroon frame of swirly gingerbread.  
A half hour of interior decorating later, he had the mirror up on his wall, ready to go. He sat cross-legged on the floor, admiring his work as the lazer puppies pounced on him to finally get attention. Marco smiled as the puppies yipped and licked his face.  
His boredom returned as he realized his “off-day” had barely even started. However, an obvious option eventually hit him.  
“Hey, uh, mirror!” he said, standing up from his floor. “Call Kelly.”  
“Calling Kelly,” the mirror stated with a calm masculine voice and text on the shiny surface. Soon, an image of Kelly running a giant brush through her bushy, turquoise hair appeared. She flinched as she noticed the mirror, but smiled as she saw it was just Marco.  
“Oh, hey! What’s up, Marco?”  
“Uh...do you like burritos?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star reveals her exciting date plan to Tom, which turns out pretty fun for the both of them...for a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of Tomstar fluff, so if you're not into that, that's okay; this is another short one and you can gloss over the middle paragraphs.

Star pulled Tom along through the cobblestone streets of Mewni at a breakneck pace. It was still winter, so Star had put a fluffy pink coat over her blue dress, and Tom had on a red sweater and a black toque over his flaming hair. Curious Mewmans pointed out the princess, excited to see a member of their royalty or nervous about what mayhem she was getting up to now. Probably both.  
“Are you trying to tear my arm off?” Tom said jokingly.  
“Only if you can’t keep up, slowpoke!” Star laughed. The young couple playfully made it to the edge of the city, where the colorful domes of the palace could be seen in their full glory in the morning sun.  
“It really is amazing that you get to live there,” Tom sighed.  
“You know what else is amazing?”  
“Huh? What’s that?”  
“This!” Star tackled Tom to the ground and rolled around in the grass with him, both of them giggling incessantly. They shared some light kisses before they flopped onto their backs and stared at the sky.  
Once they caught their breath, Star spoke up. “Okay okay okay. So. Do you wanna see something reeeeeeally cool?”  
“Even cooler than what we’re doing right now?”  
“Oh yeah.” Star got off the ground and brushed some dirt and grass off her dress before walking a few paces to the crest of a tiny hill. Tom rolled over and sat up on his knees, watching Star attentively.  
With a puff of magic, Star transformed into a golden, glittering being with six translucent wings and six arms. She clasped her first pair of hands in front of her face, which was split into a massive grin as she watched Tom’s reaction.  
The demon boy’s jaw hit the ground. He froze in awestruck silence, completely ignoring how the grass around him was starting to catch on fire.  
“Uh, babe…?” Star murmured, pointing at the ground.  
“Wha-gya!” Tom yelped. He hopped up and stamped out the tiny flames, letting out a breath of relief when all that was left was some scorched grass. Star laughed and began circling above Tom.  
“Weeeell? Whaddya think?”  
“That’s amazing!” Tom said. “Is that hard to do?”  
“Not really. It was a bit of a rollercoaster getting to that point, though, lemme tell ya. That’s not all though. Lift up your arms.”  
“Um...okay?” He complied. Star swiftly flew behind him and hooked a pair of arms under Tom’s, scooping him up into the air. She gently wrapped her other arms around his torso to secure him and swooped up into the sky. Tom cheered and laughed as the two zoomed even further from the castle. He didn’t even notice that his knit hat had flown off.  
Star treated her demon boyfriend to a dozen aerial tricks, including loop-de-loops, barrel rolls, and sharp dives. The show didn’t really begin, however, until she used one of her front hands to open up an interdimensional portal.  
First, she used what little she learned from Earth school to transport her and Tom to the Grand Canyon. She flew deep enough into the chasm that Tom could soak in just how grand it was; it was mind-bogglingly wide and layered with millions of years of striped sediment. The two unknowingly whizzed by some tourists, who were dumbfounded by the sudden butterfly girl and demon boy.  
Next, Star portalled them to the Seabunny Dimension, where the ocean had no limit in sight. She hovered over the waves so that Tom’s feet brushed the seawater, making him yelp in surprise. Star guffawed at Tom until he splashed some seawater in her face. She spluttered before opening a portal in the side of a pirate ship.  
They kept on flying together from dimension to dimension, over snow-capped mountains, foreign castles, purple nebula-like mazes of clouds above the Bounce Lounge. Star opened up a dimension at random to find even more spectacular views.  
The two teens flew into a world baked by a blue sun - no, two suns; the second was much smaller than the first and was nearly impossible to see in the light of its larger sibling. The hills were covered in sand that truly white with red stripes, but was tinted blue by the powerful sunlight. Tom could feel the massive uptick in heat, but didn’t mind it, being used to places literally burning will hellfire. Star, however…  
“Uh, Star? You’re sweating a lot,” he said. “I can feel it through my sweater.”  
“Yeah?” Star gasped between huffs and puffs.  
“We rea-EEYAH-!” Tom yelped as Star unexpectedly dipped in midair. “We really should go somewhere a little cooler.”  
“You’re...right,” said Star. She lifted a closed fist, ready to open a portal off the boiling blue world, but faltered before she could do so.  
Her wings stopped beating. With a puff, they disappeared.  
The pairs of arms holding Tom vanished. He flailed around in the air, trying to turn himself around so he could get a hold on Star, who he saw was back in her blue dress and pink jacket, as well as completely unconscious. He grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him. He switched to holding her bridal-style before blasting fire out of his feet to slow their descent.  
As Tom’s feet touched down on the white sand, it melted into glass, making a flat platform to stand on. He took a moment to catch his breath and let his heartbeat slow down after the bolt of panic. Gently, he took off Star’s pink jacket and tied the sleeves around his neck like a makeshift cape while making Star the tiniest bit cooler.  
He looked around at the barren desert, looking for any relief from the burning sunlight. There was nothing in sight but striped dunes.  
Tom sighed and began walking.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna make this a single, one-part story, but I decided that A) a wall of text that big would be annoying and hard to manage, and B) I like teasing all the fans I don't have by buttering them up with the thin promise of a passable story.


End file.
